<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overstimulate by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371437">Overstimulate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sub Logan, dom Remus, dom janus, overstim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>55) “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overstimulate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logan was good at holding himself together. Logan was good at behaving. Logan had a set of rules made for himself that he followed so that he could keep his reputation as good as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of this of course flew out of the window when he was alone with his boyfriends. He whines and groans and impatiently parts his legs to try and get attention. And usually it works!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time however the boys have something planned for him. He doesn't realise this until he sees them share a look and a nod. Remus settles on one side of the bed next to Logan and Janus on the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan looks between the two and jumps when Remus palms him through his pants. He moans and rocks his hips up into Remus's hand. He's too distracted to notice Janus pull out a toy (A vibrator, the one Remus got that had the strongest vibrations out of any of their toys).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then he's being pulled and pushes around, his clothes tugged off and his body positioned, and that's when he hears the vibrator turn on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are we—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, sweetheart," Janus says as he hands the vibrator over to Remus. "Since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times we can make you cum right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan's eyes widen and his cock twitches as he looks between the two. "J-Just the toy?" He asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus shakes his head. "Oh no, baby. Don't worry, we know how needy you are to be filled up. We'll take care of that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus gives Remus a nod to start, and just before the vibrator touches him Janus cups his face. "And remember you can tap out if you need to," He says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then Remus lowers the vibrator the final distance and Logan's back arches.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>